


A hallway is as good as a bed

by Anonymous



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Teenagers, jealousy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Klaus is jealous and does something about it
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81
Collections: Anonymous





	A hallway is as good as a bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JesseLBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/gifts).



> Bueno Jess perdóname un buen pero pues poco tiempo libre y se que la historia es de que un asco pero literal solo tenía el porno bien escrito jajajajjaaj

Five Hargreeves was known for his antisocial attitude towards anyone else that wasn't a part of his family. So why the fuck was his brother letting that guy hold him by the waist? 

Excuse Klaus for being a little jealous but Five doesn't even let's HIM, Klaus, Number Four, his fucking boyfriend, to hold him by the waist in public, so why does this son of a bitch? —the mayor's son— his numb mind replied. He was close to just pick Five up and take him anywhere far away from that guy.

But it was the time for the interview, they gathered in the front of the mayor's office, he was clearly unhappy while the rest of them looked like they were having fun, or at least enjoyed the fresh air.

"So tell us Michelle how does it feels to be saved by the umbrella academy?"

"It was such an amazing experience! Even more when this guy just appeared at my side and took my hand and then boom! I was here!"

"Is that while you're still holding him?"

"Yeah, I don't want to get lost"

Five laughed, he couldn't help it when he sounded so much like Klaus, and yeah, his boyfriend was there and he could see how pissed Four was but honestly, it felt good to have his attention when normally it was the other way around, Five would constantly get jealous of how a lot of fans touch his boyfriend, he knows it's not Klaus' fault, his personality just makes him interesting to other's, it made him interesting to Five too, but he's also possessive his brother is that, HIS.

They had a pretty big fight about it when Five jumped them both out of a fangirl's touch, Klaus said hurtful things, he said them too, but at then end of the day the argument got forgotten, it had to be, there isn't time for problems like that when the lives of their family are on the line.

So he liked the change. The guy —Michelle— haven't stopped touching him since he jumped them outside, it was the only thing he had to do, and while he would have loved to go inside and make sure the people who attacked the office don't ever do it again, Michelle needed a hand to hold while he was panicking about his mother still being inside, so he let those stranger hands hug his waist for at least 5 minutes until he stopped crying.  
He was only doing his job.

.  
.  
.

Once they came back home things were...weird, but strangely hot, Klaus was dragging him by the wrist, his hold was too tight, and it hurted but that was just getting him going, Klaus made them completely skip their father's instructions, going straight to the tallest room.

"Ugh, Klaus, be quick i still have to do other things"

"Like what? You said I'm literally your world, ain't I?"

"Klaus, that isn't what I meant, just—"

His brother pulled him and he felt his head hitting against a wall, a hand on his shoulder pinning him to the surface, when did the boy from the curls became so strong? He chuckled, a little excited for seeing this new phase of his boyfriend.

"Tell me something, is this your revenge?" Klaus took his waist pulling him so their hips were touching, Klaus rubbed against Five a little, making him moan softly.

"Mgh, my revenge? What are you talkah—ing about?"

"You know, from our last 'talk', about you being jealous"

"I'm never jealous" Now, Klaus is impatient, has always been, since he was a little kid and couldn't wait until training finished for his reward kisses, always trying to give Five a kiss in the cheek in the middle of training, his brother used to laugh and let him, but with the time Five had changed, making him wait and accomplish something before receiving his reward kisses. And since Klaus is impatient and Five was playing around he didn't thought about it, just took Five's long hair, pulling his head down reveling his brothers neck. He got closer, breathing directly in his boyfriend's neck.

"Is that so?" Klaus asked laughing, giving him a simple kiss on his neck, feeling his pulse, he started to give kisses and suck the skin clearly wanting to leave his mark in Five. Making him remember Five is his.

Five responds just as hungry with moans that shouldn't be so lustful and sound so delicious.

But they're just starting.

.  
.  
.

Klaus laughs at Five's impatient attitude, glad to be able to break Five's always stoic posture, he rubs his cock head against Five's hole, spreading some of his precum, he knows is bad lube, he knows it really well.

He went inside his lover, slowly and steady, trying not to hurt Five, but clearly he wanted to be treated roughly, if the "Just put it in!" meaned something, so he takes Five's hips, and goes all the way inside his smaller brother, Klaus hears a squeak coming from bellow him, a beautiful sound that Five only does for him.

He can see an small bump forming in his boyfriend stomach, como g and leaving at the same time he enters Five, now he might not be the smartest person in the Hargreeves house but he sure knows how to connect to points so he whispers, between moans, really excited.  
"Fivey, my love, look, look at your stomach, let me see those beautiful green eyes" Five does it, he opens his eyes just to see the bump in his stomach, appearing and disappearing with Klaus' thrust, he whines at the sight, feeling himself drift away faster than normal.

The next thing Five knows is that Klaus is holding his hips, pulling him to meet his thrusts, digging his fingers strong enough that he's sure some bruises will appear tomorrow, he's moaning and whining, completely fucked out of his mind, the sound of wet skin hitting skin is loud and they're so sure at least 3 of their siblings have seen them in here, fucking in the middle of the hallway.

Klaus picks up speed, wanting to finish before Reginald gives the order for searching for them.  
He goes and bites his brothers neck, hard, if not breaking skin, it does leaves a good mark, that seems to do the trick for Five because he's full on moaning, almost screaming while cumming in his own vest, it's a beautiful sight, clearly enough to make Klaus cum too, inside his lover, filling him with love too.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que te haya gustado  
>  ¡Feliz cumpleaños!


End file.
